Who's the Whore This Time?
by RecklessDelirium
Summary: Blaise Zabini is utterly in love with Draco Malfoy. As the obsession deepens and the mind swirls wildly with sexual hunger, Blaise is forced to face reality. That Draco loves him back. I mean her. I mean him. Or wait, Draco doesn't even...
1. Draco Malfoy: My Love

**Author's Note: **This is my first fan-fiction ever. I mean ever. So please be nice. I was just reading fanfiction (of course) and spontaneously decided to write up something. Also, I'm not too good with the whole "finishing what you've started" thing so y'know, good luck to me? Oh and one more thing. I know the characters are not "in character", but due to the plot-line, it would be extremely tough to attempt the "in character" thing. So apologies!

**Disclaimer**: Neither Blaise nor Draco belongs to me. They belong together. Just kidding dont kill me.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Draco Malfoy - My Love  
**_

I'm in love with Draco Malfoy.

There. I finally admitted it.

After all, what is there not to love? His luscious white-blonde hair, sleeked back with the utmost perfection, leaves me in awe every time he walks by. "_Blaise" _The intense smell of his Giorgio Armani Acqua Di Gio cologne pierces me with every sniff. Not that I intentionally sniff him or anything. Well, not in public at least. "_Blaise!_" Speaking of which -

"_ZABINI!_"

My beautiful thoughts were cut off suddenly and i whirled around to glare at the intruder.

"_What_?" I spat it out fiercely, as though cursing Gryfindie-Potter-boy, before realizing it was he – yes he – the love of my life, standing before me.

My visage softened immediately as I tried hard not to blush. Alas, his eyes were the most beautiful things ever – grayish silver. Sharp. Mesmerizing. I looked up at those stunningly-compelling-almost-erotic eyes as they looked down at me with happiness and love written all over; or perhaps it was irritation and anger. Either way it didn't matter; as long as I could continue to stare into the dark depths of Draco Malfoy's eyes… those grayish silver swirls of - _ow_! I grimaced and rubbed my arm, clumsily getting up. The stone floor of the Slytherin common room was harder than i remembered. I glared at the – well i guess the floor, and pulled myself back onto the couch I apparently slipped off of.

Now where was I? Right. Draco Malfoy.

"The hell are you muttering about, Zabini; you really need to tone down on the firewhisky."

My eyes widened suddenly and I froze as the familiar voice pierced through my skin. _He's here?_ I bit my lip hard, scrunched my face up into the best scowl I could muster, then looked up and shot a glance across the room at my blonde-haired roommate.

"What now Draco?" My voice longed to be soft, delicate, but now was not the time to be revealing things so I hardened it and gave an effort to sound bored.

Wait – What is that look he is giving me? Sexual lust? No wait – amusement? One light eyebrow rose slightly and Draco Malfoy's infamous smirk instantly melted my insides.

"Zabini you look like you're in love, it's disgusting. Don't go wetting your pants - who's the whore this time?"

I bit my lip and blushed. He didn't know how right he was.

"Don't do that; it reminds me of Pansy."

"Do what?" I hope my voice didn't sound as nervous as I felt – being all close to him and all.

"Bite your lip. For god sakes Blaise you're a man."

"Oh, right. I am."

I'm a man. An attractive one might I add. Nothing like Draco Malfoy though; that is for sure. But in comparison to those women Draco seems to always fool around with, I am gorgeous. Stunning. Sexy and most certainly desirable. The dark thick waviness of my hair complements the light thin straightness of his. After all, they say that opposites attract. My eyes are like the midnight sky and his are like the moon, caressed by sparkling stars that most certainly will be the abundant children I hope to have with him. Of course we would have to adopt considering the circumstances. What a pity. Our children would've been beautiful. But nonetheless, I will love my adopted pureblooded witches and wizards with all of my heart. We'd have to buy them matching outfits – all young couples do that for their children. And perhaps a dog as well. We'll name him Spot. Or Xantippe with an accent on the e.

I heard an extremely sexy groan of frustration from across the room. "Blaise you're doing it again."

I blinked and looked up. "What?" I made sure I wasn't biting my lip again – he said he didn't like that. I wasn't though. Biting my lip i mean. Draco was the most beautiful living being on earth but sometimes he just made no sense! Strange boy I tell you.

"You're drifting off into your own world again have you even been listening?"

"Of course I have!" I snapped back at him and took offense at once, although I had to admit that perhaps I had zoned out for a few seconds.

"Well what is it then?"

"What is what?"

"The phrase used."

"... Wh-"

"Ugh, nevermind Blaise I'll do it myself." He reached over to his book bag and pulled out a heavy textbook.

Confused, I got up from the couch and walked over to my love. Oh. Charms homework. I grabbed a copy of the Daily Prophet from the table and delicately sat down next to him, careful not to touch his robes. Just being so near him made my skin shiver and my heart pound harder. I couldn't risk actual physical contact. Not yet.

A few moments passed. Quiet moments. It was nice. Peaceful. _Extremely hot and sexy_. I could hear Draco's every breath, and for a while I tried hard to align my breath with his. Oh the romantic appeal of aligned breathing of two lovers. Well, lovers to be that is.

I heard a sigh next to me, and I glanced over as Draco put down his quill and starting reading over what he had written.

"So who is it?" he finally said, still focusing on his homework.

"Who is what?"

"The girl."

"What girl?" Draco stopped reading and looked up.

"Zabini this is getting tremendously irritating; I know this is shocking news but i really would rather not have another Crabbe and Goyle - will you _please_ clever up a bit." He took one look at my confused face and sighed. "The girl you're in love with – who is she and why aren't you in bed with her right now."

_Who said it was a girl?_ I pondered this for a moment and shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, as nonchalantly as possible. I then lazily got up, faked a yawn, and strolled into the inner dorm rooms.

Draco picked up his quill again as I walked away, shook his head, and continued to scribble on his scroll.

* * *


	2. Be My Bad Boy

**AN**: Sorry for updating so late! (Told you I'd be bad at this) Anyhow, I simply haven't been in the mood to write lately, but today in middle of math class I was struck with a delightful scene and spent the rest of class scribbling down hot sexy Blaise-Draco dialogue **.' )**

**Disclaimer**: I'm not a bad girl I promise. (Sort of)

The song lyrics used in this chapter, "Bad Boy", is by Cascada. Take a listen; it's so funny it makes me want to cry.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Be My Bad Boy**

_"Won't choo be my bad boy, be my man,  
Be my week-end lover but don't be my friend,  
You can be my bad booooy!…"_

I was so into the song that for a second I thought I heard a chorus outside the shower humming with me. The hot water raining on my body was creating so much… _steam_.

"lalala _Bad boy!_ Yeah Blaise, _Shake it!"_ I could really get into these things sometimes.

After rinsing my hair out, I turned off the water and smiled at my reflection on the silver handle. I looked good wet.

Humming "Bad Boy" cheerfully, I wrapped my nice fluffy towel around my waist and stepped out of the shower – only to find that my one and only love, Draco Malfoy, _the_ Slytherin prince, _the_ arch rival of the-boy-who-lived, _the_ youngest death-eater alive, _the_ most brilliant and beautiful boy in Hogwar- err I guess I'm getting off topic...

Anyway, to my horror, my lover-to-be was standing _right_ outside of the showers, drying his hands on a silky green hand cloth. He turned his head toward the showers as I stepped out, and stared at me with his smirk, which by the way is so sexy it should be a crime. He looked like he was about to erupt into laughter.

He did.

"AHAHAAAAAHAAAAHAHAHA! ZABINI WHAT ARE YOU _SINGING_? AHHAHAAA…"

I blushed furiously as he imitated me, "_Bad Boy! Shake it!"_ He shook it. Hard.

It was beyond hot.

But I couldn't get distracted; I was in a bad situation!

Hurry Blaise _think_! THINK! EXCUSE EXCUSE _EXCUSE_!

"erm... I was... uh… _I'M DRUNK!_"

And with that I darted out into the common room as fast as I could, towel falling riiight off my waist as I ran, and of course I didn't even notice.

Now see it's not that I'm ashamed about my body or anything. No no, nothing such. To be honest I think I have quite a nice body – in its entirety. Nothing a man would be ashamed of showing to Draco Malfoy. But see I was just a little embarrassed about the singing that's all.

My platinum-blonde stud raised an eyebrow as he watched me run out, shook his head with a sigh, and counted down.

5…4…3…2 . . .

"EWWW! OH MY GOD, BLAISE GET OUT _GET OUT I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR- EWWW **GET OUT**!_" Pansy's shriek from the common room practically made my ears bleed.

I sprinted so fast back into the shower room that on the way I almost ran into the wall – or Millicent; I couldn't tell.

Draco was waiting for me… on the floor laughing.

I dove behind the shower curtains and took a few long breaths. What a work out – I might just have to take _another_ shower!

"Dr-…Draco can you throw me my towel?"

He was still laughing.

"_Draco!"_ I sure did love that bad boy but I was a Slytherin and Slytherins _never_ ask twice.

He stopped laughing after a naughty little snort escaped him. (Sexy!) Then he picked himself up from the floor, and started walking towards the showers, _singing "Bad Boy"!_

"LALALALALALA!" I covered my ears and screamed all the "LA"s I had in me. "LALALALA GIVE ME MY TOWEL LALALALA…"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm not touching your towel Zabini; we all know where it's been. Hurry up and get dressed; we're sneaking out to Hogsmeade in half an hour." I could hear his footsteps getting farther away.

"And you better apologize to Pansy; she sounded pretty disgusted," he added, then closed the door of the bathroom.

Irritated but also strangely turned on by the fact that Draco thought about where my towel had been, I darted out of the shower and grabbed my safe fluffy bad-boy-coverer.

Hogsmeade with Draco eh?

* * *

**Note**: Thanks for all the favs and alerts! – I really appreciate them  



End file.
